wo_jia_dashi_xiong_naozi_you_kengfandomcom-20200214-history
Yin Fei Xing
}| }px |-|Adult=File:Yin_Fei_Xing_19.png}}}| }px |-|Child=File:Yin_Fei_Xing.png}}}| }px |-|Mysterious=File:MIYinFeiXing.png}}}| }px |alias = Second Brother Pigsy |chakra = Water Heavenly Chakra |level = Golden Stage |age = 20 |birthdate = September 9, 3588 |gender = Male |height = 178cm |status = Alive |association = Carefree Sect (Junior Disciple) Charming School (Senior Disciple) |first_apperance = Chapter 1 }}"Dong Fang Xian Yun, you're not allowed to die by anyone's hands but mine." The deuteragonist of the story and possibly the antagonist as well. Yin Fei Xing is a normal character within the "game" that Xian Yun finds himself in. Except that Fei Xing has memories of the past life, and in that life, Fei Xing was betrayed and brutally stabbed to death by Xian Yun. Thus, he holds a great hatred towards Xian Yun and seeks revenge on every possible account. Appearance Yin Fei is a slim androgynous young man who has long white hair tied in a ponytail and scarlet red eyes. He wears the uniform of the Carefree Sect which is comprised of a a blue hair tie hat, a silky blue inner sweater, and a white garment coat on top. After his defection to the Charming School, he wears the Thousand Silk Robe which is a revealing purple robe with a golden, horn-shaped hair tie on top. Personality Though Yin Fei Xing appears aloof, he's actually quite insecure and very short-tempered, especially when it comes to Xian Yun. He often get jealous of Xian Yun as the love of his life, Xiao Yao Xing He (Third Sister), clings onto Xian Yun and hardly pays much attention to him, causing him to lash out in anger at Xian Yun. Despite his violent and selfish nature, Fei Xing also has a soft side and can be quite caring, as seen in chapter 17 of the man hua where he attacks a group of Mysterious Sect members who were attacking Xian Yun, claiming that he's the only person allowed to kill him. Weapons & Abilities * Swordsmanship: Yin Fei XIng is quite skilled with sword martial arts which is the main kind of martial arts practiced by the Carefree Sect. He can even channel his Heavenly Chakra through it. * Water Heavenly Chakra: Yin Fei Xing possesses the heavenly chakra which is said to yield the highest potential in cultivation. He is water-nature and can conjure up water with his attacks. * Revengeful Spirit: Having practiced Black Arts, Yin Fei Xing is often possesssed by his "inner demon" which is the manifestation of his cruel and revengeful spirit from his past life. Whenever he is possessed by the spirit, he is shown in the man hua to become increasingly aggressive and wrathful, especially towards the person who he hates with a burning passion: Dong Fang Xian Yun. Story Yin Fei Xing first appeared in Chapter 1 where he first met Xian Yun who introduces him to the Carefree Sect and shows him around town. As Xian Yun explains to Fei Xing about the keys to surviving in this world, Fei Xing begins to think that everything Xian Yun had said was utter nonsense and that he might be mentally unstable or as the man hua put it, " had a pit in his brain". Afterwards, there is a time skip of ten years and they receive a new disciple by the name of Ye Zhao Zhao. Yin Fei Xing's Gallery Fei Xing #1.PNG|Yin Fei Xing's delighted expression as he pushes his big brother down the Demonic Cliff. ah?.PNG|A very confused Fei Xing. come in.PNG|Fei Xing menacingly ordering Xian Yu to come inside his(Xian Yun's) bedroom. three days without a beating.PNG|Yin Fei Xing about to lash out in anger towards Xian Yun. drunk.PNG|Fei Xing getting drunk after a single mouthful of alcohol. cryin.PNG|Yin Fei Xing(drunk) shouting at Xian Yun while crying. startled.PNG|Fei Xing lookinng visibly startled when he wakes up in a set of Black Arts uniform. traitorous disciple.PNG|Fei Xing in a set of Mysterious Inscription sect's uniform that was lent to him by Chang Sheng after his uniform was burnt by Xian Yun. prank.PNG|Fei Xing(child) pranking Xian Yun. child.PNG|Fei Xing(child) being bullied by Xing He. threat.png|Fei Xing threatening Xian Yun to do as he says. back.PNG|Concept art for the Carefree sect's uniform which features Fei Xing. bleed.PNG|Fei Xing's reaction to seeing Xian Yun butt naked. (His pants were accidentally pulled down.) mental breakdown.PNG|Yin Fei Xing having a mental breakdown. demon.PNG|Fei Xing's "inner demon" encouraging him to kill Xian Yun. possessed.PNG|A possessed Fei Xing attacks Xian Yun. confused.PNG|An angry yet perplexed Fei Xing. attacc.PNG|Fei Xing attacking Xian Yun in order to force Chang Sheng to uncuff him.(Xian Yun) sadistic brat.PNG|Fei Xing delighting in Chang Sheng's frustration as he watches his savior bleed to death. he gonna whoop dat ass.PNG|Fei Xing about to beat Xian Yun up for commenting about his (Fei Xing's) height. Category:Characters Category:Carefree Sect Category:Charming Sect